


No Big Deal

by nocturnalstrolls



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Making Out, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalstrolls/pseuds/nocturnalstrolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So no, Beca was not one of those people who walked around in their ugliest self-knitted Christmas sweaters while singing the most annoying Christmas songs existing, trying to get people to share their Christmas-y spirit.</p>
<p>Chloe was, though, and Beca didn't know why but on Chloe those sweaters didn't look ugly and these songs weren't annoying when Chloe was the one singing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess this is just a quick kinda late Christmas Oneshot (Maybe Twoshot, who knows). Merry (late) Christmas to all of those who celebrate it.

Beca had not been a big fan of Christmas when she had still been living with her mother. During the days before and after Christmas their home had always felt especially lonely since her father had left them. Of course her father had made a point of inviting her over for the holidays to celebrate with his new family each year but Beca had not so politely declined every time. It had been his decision to leave them so she wasn't going to choose him over her mother who had always been there for her. Also, she could imagine things more joyful than a Christmas dinner with people she didn't know and a night of pretend familiarity.

So no, Beca was not one of those people who walked around in their ugliest self-knitted Christmas sweaters while singing the most annoying Christmas songs existing, trying to get people to share their Christmas-y spirit.

Chloe was, though, and Beca didn't know why but on Chloe those sweaters didn't look ugly and these songs weren't annoying when Chloe was the one singing them.

The Bellas soon started to form their own traditions around the festive days of the year and even though most of them left for at least a few days to visit their respective families, they reserved some time to be together during these days. They'd usually draw slips of paper out of a bowl for secret Santa a few days before their annual Bella-Mas-Evening (as Chloe liked to call it). Then on the mentioned evening they'd get together to open up their presents, drink some eggnog and then cuddle up somewhere to watch Christmas themed movies. That part was obviously not Beca's favorite but she found that with enough eggnog at hand, she didn't mind that much. Also, she'd normally end up sharing a blanket with Chloe and the redhead snuggling into her side. Ergo, no complaints there.

So over her years at Barden Beca grew to like this time of the year and with Chloe once again singing to some Christmas classics while decorating the living room, Beca found herself humming along. She also found herself very distracted by the redhead's swaying hips.

Shaking her head Beca sunk a little deeper into the pillows of the couch and tried to focus back on her laptop. The brunette kept looking up to watch the other girl dancing around the room, belting out each line with ease.

_“I don't want a lot for Christmas_   
_There is just one thing I need, and I_   
_Don't care about the presents_   
_Underneath the Christmas tree”_

Noticing Beca looking at her, Chloe dance-walked in her direction with a huge smile on her face. “Come on, you Grinch. Sing with me.” she said. The brunette rolled her eyes but complied anyway.

_“I just want you for my own_   
_More than you could ever know_   
_Make my wish come true_   
_All I want for Christmas is you”_

By now Chloe had pulled Beca up in a standing position and was twirling the brunette around the room, giggling between words.

_“I won't ask for much this Christmas_   
_I won't even wish for snow (and I)_   
_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_   
_Underneath the mistletoe”_

When Beca realized that they were indeed standing underneath the mistletoe that Chloe had hung up to dangle from the doorway between the living and front room, the next words seemed to get caught in her throat and she looked at the ground blushing. The redhead had stopped singing, too, wondering what had triggered this kind of reaction from Beca. The second she saw the green ornament that was hanging above their heads Chloe's lips formed around a silent 'o'. With equally red cheeks the two girls searched each other's eyes.

“Uhm...” Beca started. “I mean you don't.. uh...-”

“I mean it's just a mistletoe kiss, right? No big deal.” Chloe blurted.

“Right... no big deal.” Except it kind of was because Beca had wanted to kiss the redhead for a long time now.

“Good, because I'm gonna kiss you now.” Chloe said right before leaning in to meet Beca's lips in a soft kiss. It sparked an odd feeling of _'finally'_ in Beca and she kissed Chloe back with somewhat more urgency than what was appropriate for a simple no-big-deal mistletoe kiss. Chloe's hands found their way to Beca's face, cradling it. The brunette put hers on Chloe's hips and gave them a little tug, encouraging her to get slightly closer. Beca felt a low hum against her lips accompanied by a subtle shiver down her back. In a swift motion Beca stirred forward, practically pinning Chloe to the doorjamb, pressing their bodies close together. Beca removed her mouth from the redhead for a moment to catch her breath but Chloe wouldn't have it and demanded it back on her with a firm press of her hands against the brunette's neck. In turn, this brought out a strangled moan from Beca. The other girl used that opportunity to slip her tongue into Beca's mouth, making the kiss more heated.

Beca felt like she was suffocating, yet she had no intention of doing anything to get out of her current position. Strangely, that feeling didn't even seem to come from the lack of air - which maybe yes, it should - but was more due to the burning sensation in the pit of her stomach. With each brush of their tongues she could feel her knees getting weaker and her heart rate quickening and when Chloe lightly bit down on her bottom lip, she thought it might just give out.

Her skin felt hot all over her body - not exactly burning but more like sitting a little too close to a bonfire. The thought that one of the Bellas could walk in here at any moment didn't even register in her mind when her hands moved under Chloe's shirt to ghost over her flat stomach. Beca felt the vibrations of a moan against her lips more than she heard it and her touches became bolder, scratching and scraping along Chloe's waist, hips, up her sides and down to the small of her back. The redhead had her back arched in a way that her entire front was pressed against Beca's. The shorter girl could hear Chloe's breathing speeding up. Realizing that she had the ability to bring all of this out of the redhead thrilled her to no end, only adding to her excitement.

“Becs...” Chloe's voice was rough and low, husky even. “Couch, now.” Without waiting for any kind of response the redhead's hands moved to Beca's thighs to pick her up easily. A few steps later the two of them tumbled down onto the big white couch with the redhead landing on top of the smaller girl. Chloe steadied herself on her elbows while trailing open-mouthed kisses down the brunette's neck. Beca dug her fingers into Chloe's back when she felt teeth grazing the skin right where her neck met her collarbone.

Beca tangled their feet in a way that made it less intricate for her to flip Chloe on her back, switching positions. The redhead let out a little yelp of surprise that was quickly muffled by the press of Beca's lips on her own once again. She could feel Chloe getting restless underneath her, grabbing at the material of Beca's shirt and when the brunette palmed her breast coyly, hips jerked up against her own making the brunette pull in a sharp breath that was accompanied by a rather high-pitched moan from the redhead.

“Beca, _please_.” Chloe mumbled wheezily against Beca's mouth. The brunette was a bit confused as to what _exactly_ Chloe's 'please' was referring to but when the redhead covered her hand with her own and guided it to the waistband of her shorts, Beca had a vague idea of what she meant.

She didn't immediately follow the redhead's instructions, though. It took the brunette a lot of will power and restraint but she managed to slightly untangle herself from the girl beneath her. Still straddling Chloe, she hovered over her trying to catch her breath. Chloe was breathing heavily, her pupils were dilated and she looked so incredibly turned on that Beca almost forgot what she wanted to say or do. Almost.

Beca leaned down to press her lips softly to Chloe's ear. “If you want me to touch you...” she whispered in a hoarse voice. “...we should take this to your room...” Beca nuzzled her nose against the now shivering girl's neck. “...so I can take off you clothes.”

Chloe surprised her by reconnecting their lips in a fervent kiss that would have made her sigh with pleasure but any noise that would've fallen from the brunette's lips got stuck in her throat when she heard someone clearing their throat a few feet away from them.

Beca and Chloe sat up from their position on the couch like someone had just tasered them and were met with a semi-amused looking Stacie. Their faces instantly turned red, well aware of their disheveled hair and clothes.

“Not to be rude or anything but could you tone it down a notch or maybe at least take this-” she waved her hand in their general direction. “to your bedroom? _Some_ of us are trying to study and Emily's too scared to go get her laptop out of the living room to work on some paper that's due tomorrow.”

Beca couldn't do much more than stare at the tall girl that had a smirk plastered across her face. Lucky for her, the redhead in whose lap she was still sitting didn't take quite as long to recover from her shock.

“That is actually exactly where we were heading.” Chloe replied, voice still faintly raucous. The redhead pulled herself up, Beca along with her and practically dragged the brunette girl up to her room.

Rushing up the stairway Beca thought she could hear Stacie say “about damn time.”

 


End file.
